Technical Field
The technical field generally relates to a surface light source. More particularly, the technical field relates to a light guide plate and an assembly thereof.
Description of Related Art
A light guide plate is a light transmittable plate, and the operation principle thereof is similar to that of the optical fiber. A pattern on the surface of the light guide plate is essential for the light guide plate to achieve a uniform surface light source despite the decay due to the distance of the light source, such as a LED light bar.
The light guide plate is usually adopted as a major component of a backlight module. The backlight module provides illumination and is commonly used in a liquid crystal display (LCD). As a LCD does not produce light by itself, the light of the backlight module penetrate the LCD and carry out the image display. Thus, a LCD may also be defined as a penetrative type panel.
Recently, the light guide plate is also applied as a front light module of some reflective type panel, such as the electro phonetic display (EPD). The EPD requires the environment light source to make it visible, and thus the front light module is arranged above the EPD.